


Novacaine For The Soul

by sotakeabitofcalpol



Series: Are You Dead? [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't worry, I dunno that's about it, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Patton Angst, Remus mention, it's gonna get a whole lot worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotakeabitofcalpol/pseuds/sotakeabitofcalpol
Summary: Life is hardAnd so am IYou better give me somethingSo I don’t dieOr how they all found out about Pat





	Novacaine For The Soul

1)Virgil

They’ll come downstairs in the morning, and instantly know it’s Patton because the kitchen will have music playing. It’s always upbeat, he’ll smile like a child and even Virgil will struggle not to smile in response. It’s just the best.

It takes a while (read: too long) for Virgil to work out it’s mostly drugs. And as much as he’s fine with meds, he has far too much knowledge of drugs to be okay with what Pat’s doing.

So sometimes he slips Pat his when the elder runs out. They probably don’t work, they’re really the wrong type, but he’d rather him take those that anything else.

2)Roman

He knew pretty much instantly, because...he knows. As much as he may seem to have been blindsided by Patton’s constant joy, he’s an actor with a twin druggie brother. He can tell a) when somebody is acting and b) when someone is running from high to high. 

But he knows better than to say anything because *he* spent a year getting shouted at for it and just left one day. It’s really kindest to just let him believe he doesn’t know.

And if he hadn’t seen the effects of it, what it did to his brother, he’d maybe ask where to get some.

3)Logan

As much as he’d deny it to the ends of the earth, he’s spent enough time in shady places like that to have caught a glimpse of Pat from time to time. It’s always a bit of a trip, seeing his normally pastel roommate walk up in a hoodie, but he can’t go over and say anything because Patton would ask him questions and oh god that would suck

They do smoke together from time to time, since they accidentally met on the stairwell, but he never passes comment on the contents of the cigarette.

And the happy pappy Patton the others seem to be blinded by? Well, they all need it sometimes. He’s just not sure if Patton’s happiness is too big a price.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah um I’m on an update kick because I’m supposed to be doing homework and my brain is a shitshow
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoyed? And stay safe, heathens


End file.
